These Moments Together
by scubertluver55
Summary: After defeating Madara three years ago and Sasuke finally getting out of Konoha Prison, Sammy and Co. now have a chance at a normal life...or do they?  NARUSAKU SHIKAINO KIBAHINA NEJITEN JIRTSU SASUOC KAKAOC
1. Post 4th Ninja War: 3 years later

**Hey guys , I'm back again! This is my new story These Moements Together. I have 2 Main OCs: Sammy & Carrie Senju. If you don't like OCs with characters please don't read my story then. Although no flames, please help me improve my writing style. Plus sometimes I make changes to a story that sounded good to me months ago but now it's not so good. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR COSMO MAGAZINE.**

***Ryo/Taruki are some OCS***

* * *

Sammy Senju walked over to the Konoha Prison area and slipped inside making sure not to spill the box of food she was holding mainly for her boyfriend of 6 years and best friend of 14 years, Sasuke Uchiha. Yep, finally he came back. Right after her, he, Naruto and Sakura had defeated Madara and the Akatsuki. So all was safe again. Of course Sasuke had to be put in jail since he was a traitor but his 3 year sentence was almost up and he could finally be free again. She did visit him often practically everyday when she wasn't on missions.

"Hello Ryo, Taruki." Sammy smiled at the guards making sure that the prisoners were kept nicely and weren't screwing around. "Well Sammy don't you look pretty." Ryo grinned sexily at her. "As opposed to any other day?" Sammy asked. "Of course not. I like your outfit. Showing off a bit too much skin for Sasuke aren't we eh?" Ryo said his eyes glided down her body. She was wearing a yellow crochet tube top, dark-washed short shorts, and her favorite black sharpie converse. The only accessories she had were her gold locket from Sasuke that he gave to her when they were 5, and her "Yang" necklace. "Excuse me but I'm going to go visit my _boyfriend_." Sammy snapped walking away. "Who can Mangekyo your ass in a second once he finds out you're bothering me. Or rather if you'd want me to deal with you." Sammy shot them a purple-eyed glare over her shoulder and they immediately stiffened. "Didn't think so." She chuckled sauntering down the hall to Sasuke's room with the eyes of the prisoners on her.

* * *

Knocking on the door impatiently, she checked to make sure she hadn't forgotten any food namely tomatoes Sasuke's favorite. The door opened and she saw the familiar sight of her lover. "Sasu-chan!" She shrieked excitedly hugging him. Sasuke chuckled and pulled her in closing the door and greeting her with a kiss. After setting up the food the two began to eat. "So you get out in two days?" Sammy asked taking a bite of her sweet and sour pork. "Hn." Sasuke nodded. "Isn't the Independence Ball this weekend for 4th of July weekend?" Sasuke asked. "Yep." Sammy said snagging some of his rice ball and laughed as he glared at her. "Are you going to go?" Sasuke inquired. "Ehhh I haven't gotten any tickets yet. So I'm not sure." Sammy shrugged. "Hn maybe these will help?" Sasuke pulled out two tickets. "Ohmygodd where'd you…?" "The dobe came by and I asked him to get some tickets so I could take you." Sasuke explained. "Well I'll have to thank Naruto." Sammy smiled kissing him on the lips gently. After they finished their food they laid down on the bed together. "Mm what are you thinking about?" Sasuke whispered into her dark brown hair. "I'm thinking about how excited I am for you to get outta here and how good it feels to hear your heart beating." Sammy murmured. "And I'm also thinking bout what I should wear this weekend. Looks like the girls and I will have to go shopping." She added. Sasuke laughed quietly. "Are you happy that your family is alive again?" Sammy asked. After Madara was gone the Uchiha curse broke and they came back. "Hn. It feels weird, to have them back you know?" Sasuke said. "You have a second shot a normal family. Your parents and Itachi are there and Itachi doesn't have to do what he did." Sammy said and Sasuke nodded.

Sammy glanced at her phone as it started buzzing. 8:00. Time for her to go. "Hey visiting time is over." Ryo banged on the door. Sammy got up and threw the door open hitting Ryo in the face violently. "I have my phone on vibrate so I know when to leave you DIDN'T have to tell me!" She hissed as he lay on the floor unconscious. Sasuke came up behind her and chuckled. "Sighhh Sasu-chan I'm afraid I can't visit tomorrow. Shopping and such and you know how Ino is with shopping…" Sammy gasped as Sasuke pulled her close. "You never did know when to shut up." He whispered and brought his lips down to hers. Sammy's heart went wild and her hands knotted in his raven hair bringing him closer if that was possible. She always did love kissing Sasuke it was the best feeling in the world. Her tongue slowly licked his bottom lip begging for an entrance. Letting her in their tongues fought in a passionate battle as he gently pushed her against the wall. Sammy wanted to continue this kiss but either a) Ryo would wake up in a matter of minutes or b) Taruki would come see why she hasn't left yet so deciding to tease him she performed a move that Ino showed her in Cosmo. Sucking on his bottom lip she slowly ran her tongue over the curve between his bottom lip and chin causing a silent moan from him. **SCORE! Okari howled happily. **Smirking Sammy pulled away. "Later Sasu-chan. I love you." She gave him a quick kiss and walked away leaving him more speechless than usual.

* * *

Laughing quietly she walked to Sakura's house. Not knocking, she just walked right in. She and Saki were practically sisters anyway. "SAKI!" She yelled heading towards her room. Opening the door she saw a blur of blonde fall off the bed. There lay Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze on the floor with his shirt off and his jeans half way off. "Holy shit Sammers! Knock much!" Sakura shrieked covering up her half naked body. Sammy shrugged and walked into the room. "Better me than your mom or dad. And by the way I did knock by yelling." She said simply tossing Sakura her shirt. Naruto stood up and Sammy threw her arms around him in a bear hug. "Uhm Sammy-chan I like you and all but I like Sakura-chan more." Naruto stuttered. Sammy _never _hugged him. "Silly I'm hugging you out of thanks! You gave Sasu-chan those tickets for the Independence Ball this weekend. So thank you." Sammy laughed. "Oh well then you're welcome!" Naruto hugged her back. "Kay I'm gonna pull away now cuz 1) you're shirtless and I love your abs and all but 2) Saki is glaring at me." Sammy said pulling away. Naruto pulled on his shirt and pulled up his pants and kissed Sakura. "Bye Sakura-chan! I love you." He smiled at her before walking away. "I love you too." Sakura grinned giddily.

"I'm spending the night bitch." Sammy flopped down on the pink bed. ""You know Sammers when Naruto and I get our own place you just can't barge in like that." Sakura flushed bright red. "Oh so Naruto-baka asked you to move in with him?" "Not yet. But he will soon. I'm guessing he will." Sakura said. "Hn." "Don't do that you sound too much like Sasuke." She said. "Well when Sasuke and I get our own place don't come over cuz we could be having hot wild animal sex." Sammy laughed as Sakura nearly banged her head on the dresser while finding Sammy's spare pajamas. "Now you're sounding like Ino-pig." "Haha see sex position of the day: Ladder Lovin': Climb down to the second-to-last run of a pool ladder do a 180, holding the rails, so your back is to the wall. Lean forward and spread your legs so your guy can lower himself behind you and place his feet between your legs on the rung below you. Adjust your bodies so he can slip himself inside you. Why you'll Love it: In this half-in, half-out-of-the-water position, only your lower bodies are submerged. So each time your man thrusts, cold water will splash against your exposed skin, electrifying all of your nerve endings. Ooh sexay!" Sammy said reading Cosmo.

"Ohmygodd Sammers!" Sakura gasped flushing again. "Ya know when I move in with Sasuke we're gonna try all these sex positions." Sammy continued. "That's lovely. Whatever floats your boat." Sakura said tossing Sammy her pajamas. "Oh and we're going shopping tomorrow. For dresses and shit." Sammy added. "Ok whatever. Damn how'd it get to 11 PM already?" Sakura asked surprised. Sammy shrugged but changed into her pajamas and the two girls fell asleep. After all they needed to be energized for shopping with Ino tomorrow.

* * *

**So how was it? R&R please! :)**


	2. Getting Ready

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY REFERENCES TO TWILIGHT.**

* * *

"OH isn't this cute!" Ino Yamanaka squealed holding up a purple dress. She was wearing a purple tiered crochet and lace top, a gray 2 pocket skirt with sailor buttons, black flower ankle strap wedges, and a gold "Love, Kiss, Taken." Necklace with hearts/keys/lock/rose adorning it.

"Nah Ino-pig it's not you." Sakura stated. She was wearing a pink Grecian Goddess tunic, dark-washed skinny jeans, white flip flops, and her secret locket butterfly necklace that Naruto gave her for their 1 year anniversary, plus her black "Yin" necklace. "Ugh I hate when you're right Forehead!" Ino stamped her foot. "Do you think Shika-love would like a long dress or a short dress?" Ino asked. "Hm better go with the long dress Porkchops. No one want to see your gross legs." Tenten smirked. She was wearing her favorite "I love destroying" GIR hockey tee, black skinny jeans, black/lime green Nikes, and her black gun necklace. "SHUT UP! At least my legs are slim." Ino screamed at the brunette. "My legs are muscled not weak legs like yours!" Tenten snapped. "Uhm hello cheerleader!" "Uhm hello soccer player!" "UHM HELLO SHUT UP BEFORE I SMACK YOU ALL." Hinata snapped at the two girls who shut up immediately. Hinata could be so scary when she was pissed. Hinata was looking very innocent in her blue Iza chiffon tunic, white lace skirt, light pink flats, her midnight blue hair pulled back by a white crochet headband. Sammy shook her head as she skimmed through the dresses. She was wearing a cute red solid and stripe tank, roll cuffed destroyed short shorts, sharpie converse, and her gold heart locket and white yang necklace.

Sammy smiled as she found the most perfect dress for Ino. "Hey blondie look at this dress." She smiled. Ino grabbed the dress and held it in front of her after awhile her mouth broke into a wide beam. "AH SAMMERS IT'S PERFECT." Ino shrieked excitedly. It was a short lavender vintage strapless dress with gold appliqué that had been sewed to look like flowers the petals were bright purple jewels, a bow tied around the waist. Short in the front about 6 inches longer in the back. "Ohmygodd Forehead can I borrow your crackled rosette heels that Sammers gave you for Christmas!" Ino pleaded. "No." Sakura said simply. "Whyyyyyyyyy?" Ino whined. "Cuz the last time I let you borrow my heels you got drunk and broke the heel part off." Sakura snapped. "Ugh fine! I'll just waste my daddy's money and get some heels here!" Ino pouted. "Hey it ain't my money so whatever." Sakura shrugged. After awhile Ino found some gold ribbon rhinestone heels for the dress. "Hm I'll wear my gold deer necklace that Shika-love gave me!" Ino sighed dreamily clearly thinking of her pineapple haired lazyass boyfriend.

"Guys I don't know what to wear! What if I pick something and Naruto doesn't like it?" Sakura asked. "Puh-lease Saki, Naruto would like you even if you wore a ugly garbage bag." Sammy snorted in amusement. Sakura thought this over. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous like Ino or Sammy, not sweet and innocent like Hinata, not even viciously outgoing like Tenten. Sure Naruto told her he loved her and such but before they even happened 2 years ago he had a humungous crush on Sammy. She worried constantly that he would go back to loving Sammy as more than a friend, although Sammy clearly stated she saw Naruto as a brother and that she was too into Sasuke to even consider Naruto. She would never forget the moment that nearly broke her heart was when Naruto threatened to have Madara kill him.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sakura went to find Naruto. She was worried about him naturally. And she needed to talk to him about these feelings of her hers. Pausing she heard his voice and smiled lightly but froze when she heard another voice-a very familiar voice. Sammy's. "Naruto I'm sorry about what I've done. I know I'm a horrible and selfish person and I wish I'd never met you. I'm sorry that I can't feel the same way about you. I wish I never could have hurt you…I'll leave Konoha so you won't ever have to see my face again." Sammy whispered so quietly that Sakura had to strain to hear from her hiding spot behind the bushes. "Not much of an apology." Naruto snapped. She had never heard him so bitter before. Sakura could see the his back was facing Sammy and her best friend looked as if she were about to cry. Before Sammy could open her mouth Naruto spoke. "What if I want you to stay? Sammy, I don't care if you're selfish or if you're the most giving person in the world." Naruto continued. "During those two years…"-Sammy swallowed loudly and wrapped her arms around her stomach which Sakura knew she only did that when she didn't want to remember something painful-"those two years that I lost myself…you were the only one there to help me and I wish that you didn't. I knew that you felt something different from what I felt but yet I wanted you to stay knowing that I'd hurt you. If I'm with you the hurt will continue and I don't want that. Not at all." Sammy choked out. "Stop. Just stop." Naruto sighed quietly. After a few moments of silence Naruto was angry again. "Maybe I should just let Madara kill me. Get this hurt over with!" Naruto snapped turning to face the brunette. Sammy stared at him in surprise and Sakura gasped quietly not wanting that. "No. No! Please don't…" Sammy cried trembling. "Why not? You would be better off if I weren't here…everyone would. I'm a monster." He said acidly. "I-I won't let you!" Sammy snapped. "And how will you do this?" Naruto asked her a slight taunt in his voice. "Naruto….please I'm begging you to stay with me." "Why! So as soon as we finish this I can see you run off with Sasuke-teme! Hell no." Naruto growled out. Sammy hugged herself tighter. Sakura thought she should leave but she couldn't. "I love you Sammy." Naruto said. "I…I love you too, Naruto." Sammy whispered. "I know what you mean." Naruto said. "Just stay. Please. I'll do anything." Sammy pleaded. "I want you to be with me." Naruto said and Sammy considered but trembled her face contorted with pain at the thought of not being with Sasuke. "But I know you won't choose me over him. I'm going and I'll leave this fight to fate." Naruto shrugged. Sammy paused thinking and blurted, "Kiss me." "What?" Naruto asked shocked. "Kiss me and promise you'll come back. Please." "You're lying." Naruto said coldly. "I'm asking you to kiss me." Sammy said sincerely. Looking at her Naruto crossed over to the brunette and slammed his mouth onto hers. Sakura couldn't move. Her eyes were attached to them. Naruto brought Sammy closer to him but pulled away. "I know you can do better. Just let go and give in." Sammy shook her head. His voice turned angry again. "I can go die if it makes you feel better!" "You're not playing fair!" Sammy snapped right back at him. Stepping away from her Naruto walked away. Sammy sighed grabbed his hand and with her strength pulled him around towards her placing her lips on his angrily. Their bodies mashed together and Sakura felt the throbbing pain in her chest. Finally Naruto pulled away. "We have to go." He whispered and Sammy nodded slightly. "But wait I have one more thing…" "What?" Sammy sighed and slowly he brought his lips to hers again and kissed her gently and sweetly. Hugging her he kissed her forehead. "That should have been our first kiss." Naruto said. Sammy hugged him back and two single tears rolled down her face. "What are you thinking about?" "I love you. You're much more than a friend and I can't bear to tell you goodbye forever. I love you way more than I should and I know it will hurt us more." Sammy explained. "I know you don't love me as much as Sasuke-teme." "And are you ok with that?" "No but I can deal." Naruto nodded and their moment ended as they headed off towards the battlefield Sammy fiddling with the Uchiha charm next to her locket. Sakura wiped her tears away and headed back too…_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Sakura shook her head trying to get the image out and continued to look for dresses. Finally Sakura found a floor-length fuchsia halter dress with a gold sparkly waist and red/hot-pink/orange jewels beaded on it. A slit that would show her porcelain legs went to mid-thigh which clearly gave Naruto something to look at not mentioning the low v-neck that showed major cleavage. And the good thing was the she could wear her gold heels.

Hinata found a sea blue spaghetti strapped dress that had sparkles "flying" up to the bust area. It ruffled to the knees but fell down to the floor in the back. She found some perfect silver rhinestone heels that ribboned around the top of her foot. And it wasn't too revealing major bonus point since if it was her dad wouldn't have let her wear it.

Sammy found a sexy red strapless dress that came to low mid-thigh with a big rhinestone brooch that attached to the hip. It was revealing a lot of leg but Sammy loved her legs so it fit. And she swore to Hinata that she would wear shorts underneath. Sammy of course would wear converse with the dress. She couldn't even walk without tripping every second in high heels.

After a lot of convincing Tenten finally found a green slinky dress.

They were ready for the ball.

* * *

**R&R PLEASE! :)**


	3. IMPORTANT: AN

Hey guys,

I'm sorry for not uploading in so long but I recently got a new computer and I'm afraid I lost ALL my stories from my old one. My aunt is trying to back up some of the stuff from it. So hopefully she's able to get my stuff back. I'm going to try to add on to my current stories; That Crazy Summer and These Moments Together even though I don't have them saved in my documents but it's a good thing I have these two on here.

As of I'm going to put up some new stories I've came up with hopefully. So stay updated.

Thanks again and sorry for the inconvenience. I love all you guys that read my stories.

Scubertluver55


End file.
